


Love Is All Around

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 8: Grizko





	

— Antoine?— Koke diz assim que abre a porta do seu apartamento e vê o seu melhor amigo completamente lavado em lágrimas.— Entra.

Koke puxa Antoine cuidadosamente para o interior da casa, depois fechando a porta e guiando Antoine até à sala. O francês permanece a chorar durante alguns minutos até finalmente poder encarar Koke e ver a preocupação estampada no rosto do mesmo.

— Preciso de um abraço.— Antoine murmura e sem pensar duas vezes, Koke abraça o seu melhor amigo.— A minha vida é uma porcaria.

— Não digas isso.— Koke fala, acariciando o cabelo de Antoine que tem agora a cabeça encostada ao seu peito.— O que é que aconteceu para estares neste estado?

— Então, eu fui falar com o Nando.—   Antoine começa por dizer e Koke já sabe o que é daí vem.— Eu decidi que já estava na hora de dizer-lhe o que sentia por ele.

Koke revira os olhos, agradecendo por Antoine não conseguir ou ele iria perguntar o porquê da sua reação. O facto é que Koke já estava farto de ouvir Antoine falar sobre o Nando e sobre a estúpida _crush_ que tem nele. E o pior de tudo é que ele tinha de ouvir isto de Antoine, a pessoa de quem ele gosta.

— Disse-lhe tudo o que sentia, absolutamente tudo.— o francês afunda o seu rosto no peito de Koke e volta novamente a chorar.

— Vá, tem calma.— Koke sussurra perto do ouvido de Antoine, beijando o topo da cabeça dele.— Não precisas de contar.

— Mas eu quero contar.— Antoine fala entre soluços, erguendo a cabeça e encarando Koke com os olhos raiados de vermelho.— Então, eu contei-lhe que gostava dele e que não podia aguentar mais esta situação. Sabes o que é que ele fez?

De novo, uma onda de choro. Koke suspira, voltando a abraçar Antoine e quase embalando-o nos seus braços, tal e qual como um bebé. Antoine funga, tentando recompor-se para continuar a contar a história.

— Não precisas de te sentir pressionado, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para te ouvir.— Koke garante, sorrindo carinhosamente para o francês que se encontra nos seus braços.

— Obrigado, a sério.— Antoine agradece, abraçando o pescoço do seu melhor amigo e Koke arrepia-se ao sentir a respiração do homem francês contra a sua pele.— És o melhor amigo que eu podia pedir.

O que para muitos seria uma ótima declaração de amizade, para Koke é uma enorme facada no coração. Mas ainda assim, Koke sorri brilhantemente para tentar transmitir confiança ao homem choroso.

— É ótimo ouvir isso.— Koke passa a mão pelo cabelo de Antoine, penteando-o com os seus dedos.

Antoine sorri e ainda que esteja com os olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho, Koke continua a achá-lo um homem lindo e daria tudo para poder ver este rosto a todas as horas do dia, doze meses por ano.

— Onde é que eu fiquei?— Antoine morde o lábio, concentrando-se em recordar em que parte do relato havia parado.— _Ah_ , a reação dele... O Nando ouviu-me em silêncio, mas quando acabei de falar ele riu-se na minha cara. Disse que eu não sei do que é que estava a falar e que ainda sou muito novo para saber o que é gostar de alguém. Eu não chorei à frente dele, acho que ia parecer demasiado fraco mas assim que virei costas... Koke, o que é que eu faço?

— Segues em frente.— Koke profere e Antoine olha para ele com curiosidade.— Se o Nando te rejeitou é porque ele não é _o tal_. Vais ver que um dia vais descobrir alguém que te ame, mesmo quando estás a chorar baba e ranho ou quando estás imensamente feliz.

— Achas?— o francês pergunta, sentando-se corretamente no sofá e Koke rapidamente sente a falta de contacto entre o seu corpo e o do outro homem.

— Sim.— Koke assente e sorri, talvez não tão alegremente quanto queria.— Não te preocupes e não apresses as coisas. Tudo tem o seu tempo para acontecer. E tenho a certeza de que quando acontecer será muito especial.

— Pareces entender bem este tipo de coisas.— Antoine observa, passando a manga da sua camisola nos seus olhos molhados.— Já alguma vez passaste por isto?

— Não exatamente.— Koke pronuncia e repara que Antoine o encara com alguma curiosidade, provavelmente à espera que ele continue a falar.— Não é nada de muito importante, deixa lá.

Antoine desvia o olhar para a televisão que se encontra desligada e Koke aproveita para pegar no comando e ligá-la. Koke tira o cobertor que estava no braço do sofá e abrindo-o de modo a tapar-se a si própria e a Antoine que sorri atenciosamente.

— Já vi este filme umas mil vezes.— o homem francês admite, sorrindo e encostando a sua cabeça ao ombro de Koke.— Posso contar-te o final?

— Não!— ele exclama, vendo Antoine a gargalhar.— Não quero _spoilers_! Juro que te mato se disseres o que vai acontecer.

Antoine ri, aconchegando-me melhor contra o corpo de Koke, o que causa uma certa felicidade ao homem espanhol que pousa a sua mão no cabelo do outro homem e o acaricia enquanto vê o filme. 

— Sentes-te melhor?— Koke pergunta depois de alguns minutos.

— Sim, muito melhor.— Antoine olha para cima, fixando os seus olhos nos de Koke.— Muito obrigado, Koke.

Os dois encaram-se e Koke sorri, vendo Antoine repetir o seu gesto. Pelo que parecem horas, os dois permanecem com os olhares presos um no outro e Koke começa a achar que Antoine está a aproximar demasiado o seu rosto.

Por isso é que quando os lábios de Antoine tocam nos seus, a sua primeira reação é de surpresa e só após alguns segundos é que ele retribui o beijo. Mas quando Koke sente as mãos de Antoine segurarem a sua nuca, é o própria que para o seu melhor amigo.

— Desculpa, eu...— Antoine balbucia, sentindo o seu rosto aquecer.

— Eu não quero aproveitar-me da tua fragilidade, Antoine.— Koke abana a cabeça, voltando a olhar para a televisão.— Eu é que peço desculpa.

— Mas eu gostei.— o homem francês admite e Koke encara-o.— Gostei do beijo. Foi como se o Nando desaparecesse do mundo.

— A sério?— a perplexidade estampada no rosto de Koke é óbvio e ele não sabe se o que acabou de ouvir é verdade.— Não achas que estás um bocado baralhado?

— Não.— Antoine nega.

Koke abre a boca para falar, mas não consegue dizer nada, fazendo com que ele se sinta um pouco impotente. Ao invés de usar palavras, Koke segura o rosto de Antoine e volta a beijá-lo, desta vez com mais segurança.

— Parece que _o tal_ de que tu falavas não estava assim tão longe.


End file.
